marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Manhattan
. Blackie (Mechanic) (Earth-616) Blackie was a neighborhood garage workshop mechanic who jokingly scuffled with Johnny Storm, until their fighting was ended by Crystal . Carl Ryder (Earth-616) Carl Ryder was a newscaster who reported of a string of crimes that were apparently being caused by the Black Panther . Gloria (Earth-616) In an East-Side night club, Hawkeye showed Gloria his fascinating-looking Avengers signal ring . Harold (Earth-616) Harold and Louise mistook Edwin Jarvis for a bum, when he was looking for help after escaping from the Masters of Evil's hideout . Herbert (Earth-616) Herbert and his wife witnessed the Unholy Three capture Foggy Nelson right before their eyes, but he decided to get out and don't get involved . Jack Klyne (Earth-616) Jack Klyne was a talk show host who invited General Thunderbolt Ross, Major Glenn Talbot and Rick Jones to talk about the menace of the Hulk . JB (Earth-616) JB was a TV network executive who accepted Spider-Man's offer to appear on one of the late night talk shows . Joe (Mechanic) (Earth-616) Joe was a neighborhood garage workshop mechanic who was commissioned by Johnny Storm to fix his race car . Joe (Reporter) (Earth-616) Joe heard Johnathan Powers declare at the NYPD 11th Precint that he was going to announce Daredevil's secret identity in the center of the George Washington Bridge, so he decided to check him out and witnessed DD apparently commit the callous murder of Powers . Louise (Earth-616) Louise and Harold mistook Edwin Jarvis for a bum, when he was looking for help after escaping from the Masters of Evil's hideout . Martha (Earth-616) Despite Daily Bugle alarming claims, Martha was thankful to Spider-Man for saving her payroll and life, after he defeated the criminals who attempted to rob her office . Marvin (Earth-616) Marvin was a TV late night show host who briefly interviewed Spider-Man on his Midnight Show, before they were abruptly interrupted by Electro's attack . Matilda (Earth-616) Matilda was an old woman who fainted when she saw Goliath scaling the building wall to reach Jan's apartment . Mayhew (Earth-616) Miss Mayhew witnessed the tremblings caused by the Earth's speeded-up rotation when the Mole Man attempted to increase the speed of the planet rotation on its axis . Seymour (Earth-616) Seymour was responsible for drawing up a contract for Spider-Man, in order for him to appear on one of the late night talk shows . Shirl (Earth-616) In an East-Side night club, Shirl wanted to see Hawkeye's fascinating-looking Avengers signal ring, but she carelessly dropped it, damaging its delicate miniature circuitry . Swain (Earth-616) Swain witnessed Captain America enter the Avengers Mansion to attend the wedding of the Wasp and Yellowjacket . Timmy (Earth-616) In the middle of the night, Timmy was deceived by the Santa Claus thief to trade his dad's portable tv for a bigger one for Christmas . Former Residents Hugo Kelsey (Earth-616) Hugo Kelsey was a by-stander during a battle between Sin Eater and Spider-Man . He died from gunshot wounds from a blast from Sin Eater's rifle . | Notes = *''Fantastic Four'' #20 - The entire island of Manhattan was encased in a glass-like dome by the Molecule Man. * During Spider-Island, the villain known as The Jackal, following orders of Spider-Queen, super-powered every human citizen with spider-powers, which later derived in mutations to giant spiders. | Trivia = | Links = Also see: *Neighborhoods **Alphabet City **East Village **Greenwich Village **Harlem **Hell's Kitchen **Lower East Side **Murray Hill **Mutant Town **Soho **Theatre District *Other New York City bouroughs **Brooklyn **Bronx **Staten Island **Queen Alternate Realities Earth-689 Returning from their adventure back in the era of World War II, the Avengers walked down the streets to reach their headquarters and noticed that everyone was oddly staring at them . }}